peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft HC 6! - Part 1 (Ft. Dodger, Chadtronic, + ProJared)
In a new season of Minecraft Hardcore, Jared gets kidnapped! Synopsis PBG introduces the newest seasons of Hardcore. Everyone cheers. Dodger "Streams on Twitch, co-owns Dodger Coffee Co! - Is anime af; move over Dean" is playing Bilbo Baggins. She feels severely under-dressed compared to the rest of the crew. Chadtronic "Hosts Chadtronic on YouTube and Twitch - frequently belligerent towards pillows" and Jeff "Host of "SpaceHamster" on YouTube - He's go this, fam. He's got this." are both Barney for some reason! This wasn't planned! The two Barney's try to make it confusing! A thunderstorm starts as Dean is introduced. "Hardcore regular - Complains about PBG complaining". PBG ruins the joke about not knowing who Naruto is. McJones "Hardcore regular and PBG's brother - Carbonated and ready to dodge trucks" is clearly Pepsiman. Jared "Host of "ProJared" on YouTube - Soldier of water and intelligence" is playing Mercury, and Dean takes offense to Jared also being an anime. Austin Hargrave "Host of PBG and PBGGameplay on YT - Attacker of pigmen, pusher of luck" has decided to be junk food. There are two Pepsis! A zombie attacks, and PBG says that their goal is to kill the 'bossman'. "The bossman (AKA the Wither)" A creeper blows up next to Jeff. The creeper didn't know which Barney to attack first. PBG opens his inventory this time! PBG wastes no time in killing animals. Everybody makes a crafting table each, and PBG tries to make a fence. Jared becomes lost, and corrects PBG's lack of knowledge of anime. McJones pushes the chicken over to the pen, as it doesn't follow their seeds. They explain to Dodger what experience points are for. They build into the edge of a hill to create shelter for the night. They are making a hobbit house for Dodger! Everyone laughs at the single chicken stuck outside in the rain. Jeff doesn't like the different types of wood being made in the house. Lightning strikes nearby and Dean corrects Jeff, who said it was thunder. PBG wonders outside the house alone. Everyone puts several doors up. Jeff gets locked in a corner with doors. Dean comments how PBG gets so excited until someone dies. Dean wants a montage of every time PBG wants someone else to go first. "Editor's note: Yeah that's actually not really a thing? Not enough for a montage, sorry Dean." McJones hears an enderman teleport. Dodger explains how much Minecraft she has played before. Everyone wants McJones to sing. Jeff starts singing the Barney song to get that out of the way. Suddenly, Todd's voice is heard, and he appears in their house. He asks for Jared. Suddenly, Jared disappears. Everyone else is confused. Dean and McJones don't like this! PBG doesn't need Jared anyway! They decide to make a grave for Jared! Dean wants to have armor so he doesn't die first this year! Jeff is still searching for Jared. PBG is scared that Jared was taken! Jared finds himself at a temple surrounded by lava. Todd explains to Jared that he decides to help the crew. Jared is worried, but is impressed with Todd's tower. Todd gives Jared a book titled "Resurrection". Todd explains that he will offer a revival totem after researching it. During Todd's explanation, Jared is getting shot. Todd accidentally hits Jared while trying to help him out. Todd goes back to explaining the revival totem, when more zombies continue to interrupt. Todd gets angry and kills the approaching zombies. Todd introduces himself as the wizard. "The wizard - Played by Todd, the producer - Who is he? What does he want?" Todd explains that one person can be resurrected after they have died. Jared asks if they have to be pure of heart. Todd suggests that greedy adventurers will have to do. Jared claims that nobody will die. Todd reminds Jared that he tends to explode. Todd leaves, and Jared has to try to find his way back home. Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 6 Category:Videos